


Something I Could Never Get From Santa Claus

by taormina



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taormina/pseuds/taormina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q has put up mistletoe in his lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something I Could Never Get From Santa Claus

It was December. Outside, the streets were the image of those perfect, tranquil days leading up to Christmas; roads covered in snow, houses transformed by blankets of white. Children played, and grumpy adults complained that trains and busses always ceased to work at the first sign of a snowflake.

Of course, MI6 continued to work and exist. The best agents didn’t complain about snow ruining their plans or missions.

But we digress. One particularly snowy afternoon Q conveniently lied to Bond that he had invented a new device that would undoubtedly revolutionise the entirety of MI6 missions, and Bond bought it hook, line, and sinker. (Honestly, exploding things excited Bond _way_ too much . . .) So, off our spy went the next morning, in the terrible December cold, to test out this new invention in the clean catacombs that made up Q’s lab.

Bond didn’t think it was odd that he didn’t meet any fellow agents or Q-Branchers along the way. It was almost as if someone had . . . sent them home? Very strange indeed . . .

Having theorized that Q’s new invention was probably a brand new car with A LOT OF BUTTONS AND EXPLOSIVES, Bond excitedly waited for the doors of the lift to part slowly open. He got in, and still met no-one. A pleasant _ping_ signalled Bond’s arrival in Q’s ‘basement’ only seconds later.

Then the doors opened.

The first thing Bond noticed, was Q’s naughty smile when he started towards him, empty-handed. There were no cars, no interesting devices. Just Q, dressed in a godawful Christmas jumper with penguins on it.

He looked incredible.

The second thing Bond noticed was the mistletoe mischievously positioned in front of the lift doors, and the blissful, surprising feeling of Q’s soft, perfect lips _finally_ touching his. (Q also said something amazing and _oh so_ cheeky, but Bond was too busy discreetly freaking out that he had completely missed it.) It was the perfect first kiss, with lips parted _just so_ , eyes fluttering closed and hands tenderly touching each other’s necks as if wanting to take the kiss further but not yet daring to. That moment would come later, when they were no longer nervous, and no longer worrying about what to get each other for Christmas. (Q would like a new scratching post for his cats, thank you very much.)

But at the end of the day, Bond couldn’t have asked for a better present than this, softly kissing Q in his lab like they should have done years ago.

(Even if Q _did_ then get a bit angry at him for accidentally knocking over a very expensive invention in his excitement.)


End file.
